mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Glenn vs. Alexandre Pimentel
The first round began and they touched gloves, two featherweights. Glenn landed a leg kick and another. 4:35. Pimentel landed a body kick. Glenn landed a right uppercut and a leg kick. 4:15. I like Glenn's striking. Koch-esque but with Lauzon. Pimentel ate a right uppercut, got a kick caught and fell and stood. 4:00. Glenn's a southpaw, big straight left. Pimentel landed a leg kick eating a left counter, Pimentel got a single to guard. Half-guard actually. 3:35. Pimentel landed a lookaway right. "Push his head away!" 3:15. Glenn regaining... Pimentel landed a left, taking the back. 3:00. Needs a hook. Glenn standing. He did there. Pimentel slammed him on his left shoulder, ow. 2:35 as Glenn standing again, standing back. Pimentel kneed the thigh. Working a trip. 2:15 as Pimentel dragged him down, Glenn landed on top right into a triangle defending. Looks tight. Turning to an armbar, omoplata. 2:00. That's tight there, on the left shoulder too. Bas says go for a simple kimura, not any more though. 1:35. "Knee on his hip!" Pimentel landed a left hammerfist and another there. Another. Glenn turning out. 1:15. It's in deep now with 1:00 now and he has a choke too, deep. Glenn odd facial expressions, great resolution. Glenn fighting it. 35. He may be going out. The arm's trapped and.. he escaped, Pimentel taking the back fully. Crowd loving it. 15 with one hook. The first round ended, 10-9 Pimentel. The second round began and they touched gloves. Glenn pumping little jabs and straight punches. 4:35, good angles. Keeping him thinking. Glenn stuffed a double to the clinch. "Knee!" 4:15. Glenn kneed the leg. Pimentel kneed the body. He broke with a body kick. 4:00. Pimentel landed a leg kick eating a left and another, both counters, the second hurt, Glenn stuffed a double landing a left stalking, another left, 3:30. Glenn landed a counter left, Pimentel's tired. 3:15. Glenn landed a counter right hook and another. He landed a crisp left. Boxing him up. Jab. 3:00. A right hook to body and left, nice. Glenn stuffed a single. Pimentel dropped Glenn with a counter left dodging a kick from the back, pounced to guard, passing, 2:35. He has the back. One hook, both hooks. Body triangle. 2:15. Glenn's in trouble here for sure. Glenn turning, Pimentel kept the back slickly. 2:00. Lost the body triangle, getting it again, Glenn turned to guard defending an armbar on the left arm. He defended a triangle. 1:35 as Pimenel turned out for a toehold there. Glenn two right hammerfists to the ass. Pimentel turns on top, nice scrambles. He has the back again. 1:15 standing back. He kneed the thigh there. Glenn turned to the clinch. 1:00. Pimentel kneed the body and again there breaking. Glenn stuffed a single. Pimentel landed a big left and ate one himself, right to body. 35 as Glenn stuffed a double sprawling nicely, and a nice body kick. Glenn landed a big counter left and another one and another and another. Nice exchanges. Pimentel landed a counter right hook. 15. Nice here. Nice. They clinched. Pimentel pulled guard with a guillotine at the bell. The second round ended, 10-9 Pimentel but close and fun. I'm liking Bas's commentating here actually. The third round began. Glenn pumping those straight punches. 4:35. Glenn landed a nice left. Pimental landed a left and a right hook. Huge haymaker miss from Pimentel. 4:15. Pimentel is tired for sure. 4:00. Glenn stuffed a double to the clinch. Pimentel working a single. Relentless as Bas noted there. Working hard, standing back. 3:35. Glenn turned out and broke. "Throw big bombs and set up the takedown." Glenn landed a high kick, dropped him with a right hook and a left uppercut, pounced with two rights and three or four big lefts and Pimentel was out. Nice. "He stole his 0. 12-0. He gave him his first loss." "KTFO!" someone said. Bas agrees that the high kick dazed him. "I always tell people 'Don't put your hands against your head, it will go straight through for the power." Pimentel is sitting up on a stool talking to the doctors now, good. Glenn went to check on him. Very classy.